


Blocked

by ArdentSingleton



Series: Daikeru [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentSingleton/pseuds/ArdentSingleton
Summary: Takeru has been offered a big opportunity, but has some reservations about taking it.





	Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I struggled with this. I've completely rewritten it a few times, and I'm still not really happy with how it's turned out. There are some implications to the plot that I really wanted in there but trying to get the balance right seems not to be entirely feasible. It is what it is, you can read into it what you like.

Long hours had led to another late night. As the darkness from outside encroached upon the light dimly leaking from the bulb above the stairwell, a burgundy haired man fumbled in his pockets for the keys he’d left at work. Again.

“Damnit”, he grumbled, his pockets definitively coming up empty. He knocked on the door, hoping not to wake the neighbours, and waited as the door opened and a gangly blonde peered out.

“Again?” Takeru said, as he let the other in and closed the door.

Daisuke ran his hand through his hair, awkwardly avoiding the tired blue eyes staring at him.

“Yeah, I must’ve left them in the back office when I was doing the accou… you’re still dressed?”

Takeru raised an eyebrow in response.

“I mean, I figured you’d already be in bed… were you worried about me?” Daisuke grinned.

“Not really…” Takeru smiled weakly.

“A little?"

“A little. Always. But I still go to bed. I’ve just been struggling a bit… Nothing was coming out right.”

Daisuke sighed and looked sadly at his partner.

“Writers block, huh? That’s not like you. Everything okay? Maybe you just need to sleep?”

Takeru shook his head, perching himself on the edge of the couch, “Can’t sleep in this state…”

With a grimace, Daisuke started to make tea for them both. This was not a regular occurrence for his bestselling author of a boyfriend; writing stories about their adventures in the digital world usually came easily to him. The stories being kept pretty close to reality surely helped. Takeru sighed loudly from across the room, and Daisuke looked at him, concerned.

“They called again today.”

Oh. So that was it. For weeks now, a big Tokyo production company had been trying to convince Takeru that his novels should be adapted for television. They claimed that the exciting adventures of a young team of unwitting heroes might inspire a generation.

Takeru was less sure.

“What did they say?”

“They said they’d keep all the unpleasant stuff in. And that they’d change our names if we wanted. And they made a very generous offer.”

Daisuke wasn’t going to jump on that last part. They’d circle back to it later.

“And get this - they want to make it _animated._ ”

Daisuke laughed. He didn’t really mean to, but there was something about the disdain in Takeru’s voice that made it funny. What was so wrong with animation?

“…is that a bad thing? Do you not like anime anymore?”

Takeru grimaced, “I mean, yeah I do. Of course I do. But…”

“But…”

Takeru looked pained.

“…but what if nobody believes it anymore?” He said, in perhaps the smallest voice Daisuke had ever heard come out of the usually confident man.

“Of course they’ll believe it!” Daisuke responded without hesitation, adding a quick thumbs-up at the end for good measure, “millions of people saw it happen.”

He meant it. People all over the world had seen their exploits, and with several bestselling books under his belt he saw no reason why the man he so admired might doubt their faith. After everything they’d been through, every sacrifice made and risk taken, there was no way it would all be forgotten so fast, written off as fiction. Enveloping Takeru in an embrace, he stroked his shaggy blonde hair gently. A simple comfort perhaps, but Daisuke could feel Takeru’s breathing calm down.

“I guess,” Takeru said, still sounding unconvinced, “it might help our story reach some new people. Help them understand what’s at stake, teach them the lessons we learned…”

“That’s it. Exactly. If you wanna reach the kids, TV is where they’re at.”

Takeru nodded with a sigh.


End file.
